ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70643 Temple of Resurrection
70643 Temple of Resurrection is a set that was released on January 1, 2018. Offical LEGO.com Description Help the ninja protect the Temple of Resurrection and prevent Lord Garmadon’s rebirth with this highly detailed LEGO® NINJAGO® set. The temple features an entrance gangway, opening walls, spider prison, revolving walls with hidden Oni masks and 2 trapdoor functions. Activate the roof's good-to-evil transformation function to reveal Lord Garmadon's resurrection chamber. This construction toy also includes 7 minifigures—and a ‘mysterious baby' element—to role-play battle scenes between the ninja and the Sons of Garmadon. *''Includes 7 minifigures: Cole, Lloyd, Harumi, Hutchins, Mr. E, Chopper Maroon and Lord Garmadon, plus a ‘mysterious baby’ element.'' *''Temple of Resurrection features 2 levels, a roof with good-to-evil transformation function and Lord Garmadon’s resurrection chamber.'' *''Lower level has blue water-style baseplates, reed elements, an entrance gangway, opening walls, buildable skeleton, opening minifigure-sized spider prison with spider element, crate with spear, sai, sword and kendo mask, plus 2 exterior flag elements.'' *''Upper level has a balcony with railings, 2 exterior lantern-style decorations, the 3 Oni masks—the Mask of Hatred, Mask of Deception and Mask of Vengeance—with 2 of the masks hidden behind revolving walls, and 2 trapdoor functions.'' *''Activate the good-to-evil roof transformation function to give the temple an evil facade and reveal Lord Garmadon's resurrection chamber with a plinth for the Lord Garmadon minifigure, plus 2 translucent flame elements.'' *''Weapons include Cole’s hammer and 2 katanas, Lloyd’s sword and 2 katanas, Hutchins’ stick, Mr. E’s 2 katanas and Chopper Maroon’s katana and wrench.'' *''Recreate and role-play epic scenes from the NINJAGO® Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''This construction toy is suitable for ages 7-14.'' *''Measures over 10” (26cm) high, 7” (19cm) wide and 6” (17cm) deep.'' Trivia *Cole, Harumi in her princess attire, Hutchins, and Baby Wu are all exclusive to this set. *The set comes with a Kendo Training Helmet, which may or may not be an easter egg to the first season. *This is the only Sons of Garmadon set to include all three Oni Masks, and the fourth set overall to contain all of the main weapons/accessories of a season all together, the first three being 2507 Fire Temple, 70505 Temple of Light, and 70626 Dawn of Iron Doom. *This is the first set to include Garmadon in his "lord" form since 2013 and the first overall to include Garmadon since 2015. Like the Ninja featured in this wave, Garmadon's form is based off his appearance in The LEGO Ninjago Movie. *Interestingly, Hutchins appears in the set, despite not appearing in the episode the temple appears in and by the fact that he is deceased. *The set includes several easter eggs from some of the episodes, such as the Blast Sap used in "The Jade Princess" to blow up the palace. *This set is first seen in "The Jade Princess" but is not used until "Dread on Arrival." *This set is very similar to 70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor. Both have Lloyd and Cole as the only ninja, one non-ninja protagonist, the main antagonist, someone manipulated by the main antagonist, and two other antagonists. They also have a building that has a 'reveal function' of an emperor. Gallery 500-70643 02.jpg ToRCGI.jpg Ride Ninja - 70643 Temple of Resurrection - LEGO NINJAGO|Product Animation temple of ressurection.jpg|On the LEGO.com page 70643 Temple of Resurrection Promo.png Temple of resurrection.png 70643 2.jpg 70643 Temple of Resurrection.png 70643 Temple of Resurrection 2.png 70643 Temple of Resurrection 3.png 70643 Temple of Resurrection 4.png 70643 3.jpg 70643 4.jpg 70643 5.jpg 70643 6.jpg 70643 Harumi.jpg|Exclusive Harumi minifigure Hutchins70643.png|Exclusive Hutchins minifigure Lord Garmadon 2018 Minifigure.png|Resurrected Garmadon minifigure FIGMrE.png|Mr. E minifigure Sons of Garmadon Chopper Maroon Minifigure.jpeg|Chopper Maroon minifigure Building Instructions * 70643 Temple of Resurrection de:70643 Tempel der Auferstehung pl:70643 Świątynia Wskrzeszenia Category:Sets Category:2018 Sets Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Ninja Category:Oni Masks Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group)